That kind of love never dies
by jennyc2015
Summary: Stefan had left mystic falls many years ago, only to return for a very important funeral. (One-shot)


Hi! This is a one-shot that came to me one day and i wanted to share it to you guys. :)

Font: Present day

_Font: Flashback_

* * *

It has been raining non-stop all day. Stefan Salvatore had been driving for 8 hours straight till he reached his destination: Mystic Falls Cemetery.

When he stepped out of his car, he saw lots of people already there and he saw the old gang there too.

He saw Caroline standing next to Tyler and Hayley.

Even though Tyler and Caroline broke up years ago and Caroline ended up marrying Klaus, they still remained close friends.

Stefan saw an aged Bonnie with her husband Christopher.

Their daughter, Sheila and her family were also present.

Matt was sitting down, eyes red from crying being comforted by Rebekah.

It had been almost 50 years since they had gotten married and Matt decided to turn into a vampire.

Jeremy was crying silently as his wife made circles behind his back.

Everyone was in mourning because today was the funeral of Elena Gilbert.

Stefan decided not to make his presence known but Caroline knew he was present.

* * *

_ "It's this Thursday, at 11 A.M," Caroline said dolefully._

_"Thank you Caroline." _

_"You're welcome, Stefan."_

_ "And I mean thank you. For everything."_

_ Caroline was silent but replied a tearful 'you're welcome' before Klaus bid him goodbye after Caroline fell down weeping in his arms, dropping the phone._

* * *

It had been almost 46 years since he'd left Mystic Falls and his beloved, Elena.

After everything that had happened with Klaus (before he changed his ways), Stefan knew he couldn't make her suffer anymore.

He still remembered the night, after discussing with everyone about his plan and getting their approval, of compelling Elena to forget everything.

_It was the night of Jeremy's birthday and Elena and Stefan were talking in her apartment. _

_"Can you believe Jeremy is 21 now? God, how time passes." _

_Stefan nodded and gave Elena a deep kiss. Elena giggled and kissed him back._

_ Stefan turned away just as they were getting hot and heavy. _

_"What's the matter?" she asked him. _

_Stefan couldn't give her a proper answer. _

_"Stefan?" she asked again with a hint of worry._

_ He knew it was now or never. He kissed Elena's neck, sucking on it lightly as she moaned in pleasure and removed the necklace he had given her when they had begun dating._

_ "Stefan, what are you doing?" _

_He looked at her and cupped her face. _

_"I want you to forget about everything, forget meeting me, and forget about the existence of vampires, werewolves, originals, hybrids and everything else."_

_ Stefan felt a lump forming on the back of his throat and could feel tears stream down his face._

_"I want you to live the life you've always wanted. Get married, have children and grandchildren. Experience everything a human does, okay? Promise me." _

_"I promise."_

_ He gave her a final kiss on the lips and on her forehead and left._

* * *

Stefan was interrupted with his thoughts when Elijah tapped him on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Elijah."

"Regardless of all we went through, she was still my friend."

Both men looked on as the funeral commenced. They saw Elena's casket being carried to where her final resting place was to be.

They saw Elena's Husband Anthony and their two sons, Jason and Zach with their proper families, eyes and faces red from crying, going to their respective seats.

"Does it pain you that she moved on? Had a family?"

"No, it's what she's always wanted and if she was happy, then I'm glad."

They saw the proceedings and saw the old gang give their condolences to her husband and children.

After everyone else had left, Stefan was all alone, looking at Elena's grave.

He crouched down; placing the necklace he took from Elena the night he left.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said dolefully.

He kissed her tombstone when he heard his voice.

"Hello brother."

"Damon. I'm surprised you weren't the first one here."

"I'd rather be here after the others were gone."

A few moments had passed when Damon asked, "Are you okay?"

"Do you even care?" Damon didn't reply back but came closer to him.

"You know…when you told us about erasing Elena's memories about everything and with your leaving, I thought 'Maybe I'd have a chance with her.'"

Stefan remained silent.

"But even while we were together, it was like she still wanted you, even though she couldn't remember you. I wanted to compel her to remember everything or turn her, but then she told me how she wanted to get married and have a couple of kids…"

Stefan looked at him and Damon continued," I suddenly realized why you did what you did. She wanted things you couldn't give her. Hell, not even I could give her that."

"So you left her too?"

Damon shook his head no. "Elena and I were together for 4 years after you left, and she later dumped me when she met her hubby during a trip to France with Bonnie. I didn't mind much, though. In the end, she got what she wanted."

Both brothers remained standing, looking at Elena's tombstone.

**Elena Marie Thompson Gilbert**

**1992-2061**

**"People say they don't achieve much in life, but I think I did and I have my family to thank for that."**

"I loved her, Damon."

Damon gave his brother a hug, and said "I know and she loved you, too."

Damon paid his respects and left back to Italy, where he was now living with Katherine.

Stefan stayed and sat down, pulling out his journal to write.

As he wrote, Elena saw Stefan and remembered how she use to write in her diary on her parents' grave when she was younger.

After Stefan left, Elena grabbed her necklace and clutched it close to her chest, as tears streamed down on her face.

"Thank you for everything, Stefan. I will always love you."

And she disappeared, going back to her personal heaven where she awaited to reunite with her beloved again.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Review 3**


End file.
